


Tell the world I am coming home

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Fernando has news for his boys they weren't prepared for.





	Tell the world I am coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> For @zsab1016.
> 
> Happy birthday bro. ❤❤❤ I love you. I hope you will have a great day. I can't wait for Saturday. 😁😁😁 I hope you will like it. 🙈🙈🙈

Sergio rolled around and sighed. Half asleep he felt around the bed for his partner. He was disappointed however since the other side of the bed turned out to be empty. With a sigh Sergio sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glancing around the still dark room. Of course it would be empty he didn't know why he was bothering to look around anyway.

With a heavy breath Sergio got out of bed. Grabbing the phone on the nightstand and flinching at the bright light from the screen. 2:07. The captain had learned not to be surprised anymore since living together. The only thing he couldn't understand was why the other didn't wake him when he couldn't sleep. Sergio had offered it countless times. 

He doesn't want to bother you Sergio, his head whispered.

With a grunt Sergio managed to find the doorhandle without hurting himself. The air from he opened window made him shiver slightly. He shouldn't even be cold given how god damn hot it had been lately really. Maybe the younger one was ok and hadn't been able to sleep because of the heat. Sergio wouldn't blame him. He knew that there was something else. The heat wasn't giving Saul sleepless nights. Ok maybe they did. A little bit but they weren't the main reason.

There was only one person who would give Saul sleepless nights and this person wasn't Sergio. The Real Madrid captain knew that. He wasn't jealous. Why would he be. He was just worried. Saul didn't have to go through that alone. That's why Sergio was there with him. Saul loved him and Sergio loved him in return. Still their love was a tiny bit different. They were missing their last piece and without him both of them wouldn't be complete. 

Sergio understood. Better than anyone else. 

The Real Madrid captain finally found Saul on the balcony. A cold bottle of water in his hand. Carefully not to disturb Saul, in case the younger one had fallen asleep, Sergio ran a hand through his soft hair. Saul turned his head slowly but smiled at him. He didn't seem tired. Sergio sat next to him and for a while both of them remained silent to look up at the stars. They were twinkling like tiny diamonds.

Placing a hand on Saul knee Sergio tired not to look too worried. A gentle hand stroked his jaw. Across the freshly trimmed beared. Sauls hand halted on his chin. His finger rubbing tiny circles on the covered skin. His eyes still fixed on the sky. It felt nice almost peaceful. Sergio knew not to ask what was going on. He knew he just wanted Saul to start.

"I miss him…"

Sergio squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt. Of course it hurt. He missed him too. So much. At least they weren't alone with their pain. Nando however was alone. He was alone with the pain and heartache. Miles dividing them. It wasn't fair.

"He will come home amor."

"When… ??" Saul sounded like a small child that was asking his parents when Santa would be coming to deliver their presents.

"I don't know amor. You know he still wants to play."

Saul opened his mouth but closed it again. Nando could come back to Atleti then. All three of them would be happy with that. Even if it was just for one year. Were they asking for too much here damnit ?? Thank God Sergio had grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He unlocked it quickly. His hand still on Saul knee and videocalled Nando. The call was accepted almost immediately. 

"Sergio ?? Amor are you ok ?? Isn't it like 2 in the morning in Madrid ??"

"Surprise", Sergio said clearly a bit exaggerated and gave Nando a wide grin. He just wanted to lighten the damn mood for a tiny bit.

"Someone missed you and wanted to talk to you."

Sergio held out the phone towards Saul. Whos eyes softened at seeing Nando and at Sergios gesture. He knew he could have called the older one on his own but he would have probably been a crying mess if Sergio hadn't been here with him. Sergio was always there. Being his unshakable rock. His endless support and Saul couldn't be luckier to have these two.

While Sergio and Saul talked to him, Nando prepared breakfast. Right it was morning in Japan. Both Sergio and Saul still had difficulties sometimes adjusting to the time change. Nando was still halfway around the world. Too far away if you asked both of them. 

"I actually wanted to call both of you later when you were awake but we are here now so I might spill the beans now."

Fernando filled his cup with coffee before he also went to sit on the balcony. Which wasn't a good idea unless he wanted to turn into grilled chicken but it didn't matter. Amused he watched as Saul and Sergio looked into the camera as if it held their every wish. Well it technically held their every wish. Ok not every wish but it held a wish at least. 

"What is going on Nando ?? Are you ok ??"

Sauls puppy eyes were huge and he looked at Sergio for support and help. The older one squeezed his shoulder and pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple. 

"Lets see what Nando has to tell us before he start panicking like headless chicken ok ??"

Saul nodded but he didn't look convinced at all. Nando saw Sergio massage the younger ones shoulders in an attempt to relax him. Which worked. Of course it was worked. It was Sergio they were talking about. He knew both of them well enough to make them calm down. Which Nando really considered a blessing. He had been so glad that his boyfriends had eachother. 

"So what is going on ??"

Sergio had this amused gleam in his eyes as if to say: Ah youth so impatient. Although he totally understood Saul in that situation.

"I am coming back home."

Saul let out a squeak and Sergio was so glad that his house was isolated really. Saul could have woken the whole neighborhood. He understood though. Thats what both of them had been waiting to hear from the older male whenever he called.

He would come home. 

Saul was just a sobbing mess in Sergios arms at this point and the captain snatched the phone from his hands to prevent it from falling. Pressing small kisses against his head and neck. Saul was babbling incomprehensible things into the crook of Sergios neck.

"You are coming back home when ??"

"Soon amor."

Sergio sighed. He wished that Nando would have given them a date or a timeframe of anything. He obviously had announce his move from Sagan Tosu to Atletico. Those things took sometime so he understood the answer. 

"Hey I still need to finish some stuff. I will call you later. Now go back to sleep both of you. It's late. I love you. We will see eachother soon."

Sergio pressed his fingers to his lips and then to his phone. Saul had lifted his head from Sergios shoulder and whispered an I love you into the phone. Fernando waved one last time before he disconnected the call and the screen turned dark. Both Sergio and Saul blinking at it for a few seconds. Or minutes. Nando wouldn't call back and they really should go to bed. 

"Come amor lets go to bed. If he says he is coming back then he will." 

Sergio held out his hand to the younger. Saul looked at him like a love struck puppy. A small smile dancing on his lips before he connectes their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Sighing against Sergios mouth while the older one proceeded to kiss his forehead and lead them back to the bed. Saul curled around him like a perfect piece of a puzzle. Slotting them together. Now their last piece was missing. He would be there soon. 

Saul smiled softly at a snoring Sergio. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of the captains face and planting a small kiss against it before rolling out of bed and stretching like a cat. Running a hand through his hair Saul made his way to the kitchen and made some coffee. The talk with Nando had excited him so much he had barely slept. Sergio snored a bit but Saul had gotten used to it. It was kind of cute how Sergios face scrunched when he snored. Adorable even. 

The coffee was done and Saul was about to take a sip when the doorbell rang. Frowning and with the mug in hand Saul went to open the door. His eyes were wide and the mug with coffee slipped from his fingers almost immediately. Saul didn't even feel the hot liquid burn his feet and hand. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"N-Nando ?????? But but you said you were coming home soon and not today. Soon…"

At this point Saul was gaping, at the man he considered pretty much the love of his life, like a fish without water. His throat felt dry. Maybe he was dreaming. That had to be it he was dreaming. Nando smiled gently. His hand cupping Sauls cheek, his fingers stroking the hairs on the back if the younger ones neck. Before he leaned in to kiss him passionately. His tongue demanding for entrance and Saul squeaked in surprise and grabbed Nandos shoulders to stop him.

"Easy easy. Wait. I mean don't. Argh. I missed you too but but Sergio. Maybe we should talk. What ??"

Saul looked adorable when he looked like confused puppy. There was noise and Sergio appeared in the doorway. His arm leaning against the doorframe. His shirt had slipped up revealing his ribcage and the tattoos on the side. Saul felt like suffocating and fainting at the same time. The smile on Sergios lips was a soft one and he pushed himself from the doorframe to approach his boyfriends. His strong arms grabbing both of them into a hug. Saul squished between them. 

"I have missed you so much my loves. Thank God my surprise worked."

Sergio grinned and pulled Nando into an equally passionate kiss as Nando had pulled Saul before. Both of them turning to the younger one who was trapped between them and taking their turns in kissing him. The kisses turned into soft, gentle kisses against the temple or forehead. 

Nando had slung an arm around Sauls shoulder who looked at him with literal hearteyes. He couldn't tear his gaze from this beautiful man. Sergio was also incredibly beautiful but Sergio had been with him and Saul had really missed Nando. And now he was here. Luggage and everything.

"I am here to stay."

All of a sudden Saul felt light headed and two strong set of arms grabbed him and set him on a kitchen chair gently. A glass of water was shoved in his hand.

"Are you ok amor ??"

Saul nodded lightly. He knew that Nando wouldn't joke about something like that. 

"I spoke to Atleti they have offered me a 1 year contract to end my career here in Madrid."

Sauls eyes were huge.

"You are not joking right ??"

Nando shook his head and smiled reassuringly. Jumping up from the chair Saul threw himself at the Fernando who caught him with ease. Had it not been for Sergio steadying them all three of them would have landed on the floor.

"Welcome home amor", Sergios voice was warm like honey. Saul had his face pressed in the crook of Nandos neck. A gentle hand running through Sergios and Saul hair. 

All three of them kissed. Slowly. Gently. Lazily. There was absolutely no hurry. None at all. Their boy was here to stay.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
